Of Martyrs and Of Monsters
by Cyansan
Summary: When Harry Potter died, he didn't know that he was the soul mate to one Tom Marvolo Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort. He didn't know that they were not supposed to try to 'vanquish' each other as the prophesy had supposedly stated. Harry is thus reborn to do what was supposed to be done in the first place. Love. AU. Slash. Voldemort/Harry. (On Hiatus)


**Warning:** _Slight_ Torture, Yaoi, Foul-Language, Yaoi Sexual Scenes, _Innuendos_ , Blood, Gore, Violence, _Slight_ Bashing, and Bullying. (READ AT YOUR OWN RISK)

 **Rated: _18+_** _(NOT FOR YOUNG OR SENSITIVE EYES)_

 **Summery:** Harry Potter died in the dual against Voldemort, but the prophesy was wrongly interpreted by a lemon eating old man with a god complex. Harry was/is the soul mate to one Tom Marvolo Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort. They were not supposed to try to 'vanquish' each other as the prophesy had supposedly so stated. Harry is thus reborn to do what was supposed to be done in the first place. Watch as Harry Potter lives life anew as Hadrian Jamison Flameal. The immortals son, and soon to be intended to one Dark Lord Voldemort.

 **Categories:** _Sortof_ Time-Travel, _Sortof_ Alternate-Timeline/Dimension, Rebirth/Reincarnation, Master-of-Death (MoD), Character-that-is-Death, Pranks, Dementor-Harry, Sane-Voldemort, Grey-Harry, Slytherin-Harry, and Powerful-Harry.

 **Pairings:** _Main-Voldemort/Harry._

 _List of Undecided Sub-Pairings that are possible. I will have a poll up when I have finished the list of possible sub-pairings. (*decided-#possible change)  
_

 _Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Lucius Malfoy, Beatrix Black/Rodolphus Lestrange*, Rabastan Lestrange/Sirius Black, Rabastan Lestrange/Bartemius Crouch Jr, Regulus Black/Bartemius Crouch Jr, Regulus Black/Remus Lupin, James Potter/Lily Evans, Lily Evans/Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Lucius Malfoy.  
_

 **Author's Note:** I write erratically meaning I tend to not follow any distinct pattern of updating, posting, or editing. This also means that the story frequently changes as I tend to reword and rewrite many passages that could lead to drastic changes in plot in the future. I have recently changed my writing style so be prepared for many grammar errors, editing mistakes, and bad spelling.

 **Disclaimer-** All acknowledgements goes to J.K Rolling the goddess of us Fanatics of the HP variety. I do not claim to own the HP series or it's characters, if I did Sirius Black would have lived, Peter Pettigrew would not exist, and Harry Potter and the Dark Lord Voldemort would have eloped.

* * *

 _XxX-~ **Of Martyrs and of Monsters**_ _~-XxX_

* * *

 _XxX-~ **Introduction-Dead with Death** ~-XxX  
_

* * *

Harry blinked at the whiteness of the room. The bricks where white. The concrete was white. Even the damned light was white. He searched the room for something - _anything_ to give him any explanation of where he was or why it was so fucking bright. Before he could really search or look around for indications as to where he was, he saw or he rather felt a presence not-so unlike the presence of a Dementor. Strangely enough he did not fear his greatest fear or feel his awful memories of his assault his mind. He instead found himself oddly relaxing at the cold, calmness of the familiar to him yet different presence. The presence breathed out a breath of cold air hitting his vulnerable pale neck with an iciness that had him hitch his breath as he was dragged gently through his life's memory's right before he had perished.

Harry had remembered Hagrids bushy beard as he chanted 'Not Harry..Not Harry' over and over in his head while he remembered seeing a bright flash of green from the killing curse killing him stone dead. He didn't understand.

The quick cold memory flashed away as quickly as another longer version drifted lazily to the surface of his mind. The vision showed him walking towards a snake-faced man as he accepted his inevitable death. The snake-faced man, who as Harry recalled, was named Tom Marvolo Riddle and later was called by the name of Voldemort or by no name at all. He seemed to remember the feeling of a lot of reluctance by others to even utter or hear the odd new name. He then remembered the man greeting him with a new title. Calling him in a voice like dark velvet 'the-boy-who-lived-to-die', before shooting a blindingly green light at Harry as he as stood there accepting his death at long last as Hagrid began his chanting. He accepted deaths embrace with open arms, and a small smile on his face as he knew there were worst things in life than death. The beautiful green light so green and so like Harry's own poisonous green eyes had enveloped him in its light like an icy blanket. That icy blanket comforted Harry. Whispering words of cold comfort into his ears as his body grew instantly cold and numb. His vision darkened quickly to nothingness in a manner of a quick tick of a second as the beautiful green light fell away just as his corpse dropped to the ground like a poppet with cut strings. The memories left him like a fog, but his mind was clear. He understood now. He was dead.

"So I have died," Harry mused apathetically aloud to the creature behind him as he tapped his chin,"So what am I suppose to do now, _Death_?"

 _"You're not ready yet,"_ Death rasped _,"But it seems Life hadn't given you an option on how exactly you were to die."_

"What do you mean?," Harry asked with his voice laced with a bit of venom at being reminded of his lack of choice in life by the being called Fate and a bastard called Dumbledore,"I died didn't I? What other option did I have other than that?"

 _"You weren't suppose to die! The fates weren't meant to be heard for a reason!," Death breathed angrily. "But that does not matter now. What has happened, happened...Not how it was supposed to happen, but it did," Death sighed before he began explaining delicately, "An interfering old man with his own ideas of how to interpret a prophesy thought he knew what was heard, but he did not truly listen to the meaning of the words that was written between the lines of the prophesy. He got the July part right and your parents right as well, he had just messed up on the part about your power to 'vanquish' Tom. It was about a predication for your ability to equal him in power. Tom is your equal in magic, in life, and in death. Tom is your counterpart. He was your soul-bounded at birth. He and you were marked and bound by soul, mind, and later blood. It was a prophetic reading of love to wait, not a prophets reading of death to come."_ Death paused so he could wait for Harry's mind to process the newly giving information.

Harry was at first shocked and confused at this sudden angered proclamation by death. He thought back on what he knew about Tom Riddle. He knew Tom's childhood wasn't the best, much like Harry's own. He knew his life at school as well didn't seem to be much different from his childhood what with what Harry knew of pure-bloods.

Harry figured that if Tom wasn't outed as a parsletongue he would probably be ridiculed as a mudblood instead of the lesser evil of being known as half-blood. This again was much like his own as he never properly fit in well with the so called purebloods being a half-blood himself, but never truly fitting in with the muggleborns either. Harry rather figured pure-bloods had much more dirty blood then him with all their inbreeding. Crabbe and Goyle being prime examples of what happens when one intermarries to closely within a family.

Harry knew that Tom let loose a giant snake after he learned of his birthright. Harry knew of his fears of death, how Tom hates his own parentage, and of Tom's beginnings in political war before he snapped. It didn't sound too far fetched that he was bound to Tom. He had literally carried the mans soul with him since he was just a babe. Feeling how he felt, knowing what he thought, but not really knowing him for him.

Harry nodded his head at death behind him to continue. Harry figured that him taking this all nonchalantly instead of rejecting it all out right was probably a mixture of him dying, giving him a kind of weird sense of open-mindedness, and that he couldn't really argue with Death of all beings because what reason would Death want to lie to him. Harry really didn't think an entity such as Death would have a reason to lie to him.

 _"As this is a unique_ situation _I can't see you going back to the same time period you came. So you have thee choices," Death breathed a raspy sigh, "One, you can return to begin again as a baby from the moment you first owned the cloak and try to change things. Two, you can be born on another day to the same Potter couple of that same year. Leaving the prophesy unsaid. Three, you can simply be pulled back through time to be birthed in a time you don't exist yet to a different set of parents. Nullifying your Potter birth as well as leaving the prophesy unspoken and creating an alternate timeline in the process."_

Harry thought of the first choice. He didn't want to re-live his parents death or having to be subject again to the mental and physical torture that was his abusive non-existent childhood with the Dursely's. So option one was out. Option two sounded good and all but that didn't mean it wouldn't end up the same with his parents dead and him back with the Dursely's. Tom or rather Voldemort did kill his parents more for not joining him and for being on the opposeing side then for them being parents to the child of that trice damned prophesy. Option two is a no. That leaves him with option three then.

"Do I have a choice in who my parents will be?," Harry questioned with a slight wince of guilt of not taking a chance to get to know how life would've been with his true parents, but he rather wished his parents to be alive then dead.

 _"Yes...but it must be someone you have not interacted with closely in your timeline," Death rasped._

"Can I choose to be fathered by Nicolas Flamel and birthed by Perenelle Flamel?," Harry asked making sure to specify whom exactly would be his parents and their roles in it so he didn't get _Genie-ed_ for not doing so.

 _"Yes..but may I ask why?," Death breathed out the same raspy voice in question._

 _"_ I had wronged them in my previous life and they had never had or could have had any children of their own. I believe I could make up for that fact of destroying their only life line with giving them something they had wanted, but never could have had," Harry answered frowning a bit in thought.

 _"Alright, ever the sympathetic one Harry...since I will still be changing things from the way they should be...I want to gift you a boon...,"Death breathed,"You will keep your adult core as it is, as well as your memories, and you can have any one abilities you wish to have."_

"Ability? Like what?," Harry questioned, furrowing his brow in thought,"Can it be anything?"

" _Yes. Anything you wish. To act as if you were a full dementor. To have full control of the elements with ease. To become what ever you want like a metamorph without the restriction of just turning into different people but to become animals and magical beings as well. What ever you want or dreamed of being able to do," Death answered in his breathy voice from behind him with an almost hidden excited and forcefully dulled enthusiastic tone to his voice at the prospect.  
_

"Dementor...how so?," Harry inquired.

" _Almost complete invulnerability, the ability to suck out a persons soul to gain their abilities and gain nourishment from them, their cold presence, invisibility, travel by shadow, and ability to fly/float without restriction," Death answered quickly as if to hurry Harry along._

"Sounds cool...will I have control over who I effect and will the effect of the Patronus Charm Effect me as it does the Dementors. Also will the Dementors effect me the same as they did before?," Harry asked knowing that even without the answers to his questions he would still pick dementor. To get rid of one's only fear as well as have almost complete invulnerability would sound fantastic to almost anyone.

" _Like I would give you an amazing ability without you having complete control over it. Yes you have control over it. No, you're still human so you will not react to a Patronus Charm like my children do and no Dementors will no longer try to steal your soul, and you won't react the same way. However they might still try to kiss you so watch out for them," Death explained.  
_

" _Okay_?," Harry began, a bit confused at why a Dementor would still want to kiss him. "Sounds like a deal then, so how does this rebirth work-," Harry continued before he was cut off as he felt his consciousness drift away from him as the blackness of Morphus over took him. As he fell back into a dreamless slumber back into the world of the living he heard Death whisper sadly more to itself than to him, _"Good Luck, my Master."_

* * *

End Chapter Introduction.


End file.
